The invention relates generally to an air conditioning drain cleaning system. More particularly, the invention relates to an air conditioning drain cleaning system with an automated blow-out cycle to clean out an air conditioner evaporator drain pipe.
Air conditioning systems are ubiquitous and have changed the way people work and live, making skyscrapers possible and making people comfortable year-round regardless of external weather. All have come to expect comfortable, climate-controlled building interiors for living, working, exercising, eating and sleeping. Air conditioning systems are now critical components of both commercial and home environments and their continuous operation is crucial during times of high heat and humidity.
Air conditioners require a liquid refrigerant to pass through coils of an evaporator, and as the refrigerant evaporates in the coils, it chills the coils, cooling and dehumidifying the air. Water condenses on the coils and collects in a pan below the evaporator coils. The drain pan collects the condensate and directs it to a sewer system or an outside area through a drain line. Unfortunately, drain lines are prone to clogging over time. When air conditioning (AC) equipment is in constant or near constant use, the need for service increases. This is certainly the case in warm locations having extended periods of high temperature and humidity levels. Blockage can occur in the drain pan or the drain line due to debris, algae, mold, accumulated particulates or scale. The blockage causes the condensate to accumulate in the drain pan, and eventually, the condensate overflows to cause damage to the building and furnishings. An AC system that is otherwise capable of problem free operation for long intervals of time may require costly and periodic service just to clear the drain pan and pipe.
To service the pipe and remove the blockage, the user has had to cut or disconnect the drain line from the pan and clean it out with pressure. This process resulted in either replacing or repairing the drain line, often with unsatisfactory results. This process had to be repeated often.
Many have proposed solutions such as placing a tee-connection with a valve in the line downstream of the pan and manually closing the valve in one direction allows air from an external source to be forced upstream or closing in the other direction allows the air to be forced downstream, depending on the location of the clog. Others have enhanced the tee-connection with an air flow tube that provides the air for clearing the clog or provides an easy method to connect the tee-connection and flush with compressed air or liquid.
Alternatively, some have approached the problem by having a condensate level sensor in the drain pan that activates a pump on the drainage system when the condensate level approaches overflow. Another suggestion was an alarm in the drain trap monitoring the flow of water and alerting an operator when the drain is dry. Some have focused on prevention and suggested adding a biocide or a rinsing solution to periodically prevent clogs.
My own patented invention provides for sealing a low volume drain tube, pressurizing the drain tube, and unsealing the drain tube thereby causing the clearing and blowing out of any contaminants and debris present within the drain tube. The system includes a timer and controller that may be employed for causing a clearing and blowing out of the drain tube at pre-selected and regular intervals.
My other patented invention provides for periodically transferring a pre-selected volume of treatment liquid to a collection pan in order to treat and prevent the clogging of the collection pan. The system includes a treatment liquid reservoir, at least one coupling and treatment of the collection pan by the periodic transfer of the volume of treatment liquid from the reservoir to the collection pan through the couplings.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.